New Developments (DISCONTINUED)
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Cop AU. No zombies. Contains FrancisxRochelle, NickxEllis, LouisxZoey. Slight one sided EllisxZoey
1. Chapter 1

Nick sat at his desk. He planned to sit there all day and do jack shit. He sipped his coffee and filed paperwork from previous days that he had procrastinated, and looked around, feeling ridiculously tempted to spin around on his office chair.

Just eight more hours.

He yawned and leaned back in his chair. Here was to another day of doing-

His mobile rang. He frowned and answered it, but before he could get a word in-

"Nick, we need you downtown now."

"Fuck!" he exhaled loudly, irritated. "What for?"

"You're gonna wanna see this."

Nick sighed. "Give me ten. Send me the address on the way."

"Can do. See you soon."

He hung up and looked around the plain office.

What could have happened now? What could be so important that he actually had to do work?

He got up and walked down to the car. He didn't bother with the sirens, he just drove to the address now lit up on his phone screen.

When he was half way there, his phone rang again. He answered it. "What?"

"The press are here filming and asking questions and shit."

"Fuck, I will be there in a minute." He hung up and turned the sirens on. This was gonna be fucking inconvenient. He hated reporters nosing around crime scenes, asking questions that they didn't need to know the answers to, and the fact that they had lost good pieces of evidence because the camera man had slipped or some ridiculous shit.

He parked outside the crime scene, pulling gloves on and following a fellow cop down past the tape. He could see a few reporters hanging round with camera crews, vans and a few random passers-by.

"Officer!" one of the reporters stopped him. "What can you tell us about what happened this morning?"

He looked at the lady, then back at the other cop. "I want all press out of the area. Now."

"Yes Sir."

Nick continued to walk down to Louis, his work partner. "Whats going on here? Why are there so many fucking reporters?" he hissed.

"Don't know."

"Then why didn't you tell them to fuck off? I hate reporters at my crime scenes."

"I didn't think-"

"I don't want this to turn into some sort of circus. God damn…"

"Nick, man, I'm sorry."

"Just let me know what the fuck is going on."

"Yes. Over here we have a well-executed murder. This man here, you recognize him?"

"Nope. Can't see under all the blood and swelling. Looks like he had the shit beat out of him." He looked around and saw reporters still there. "Is it too much to ask?" he groaned.

"They think they have a right to be here."

"Well, in my opinion, they don't."

"Which is always right, yeah Nick?"

"Exactly. Now, who is this?"

"It's Henry."

Nick raised a brow. "Okay, awesome. The fuck is Henry."

"He is from a motorcycle gang."

"Well, good riddance, right?"

"We still need to find out who did it. Murder is said to have happened between six and eight this morning."

Nick sighed. "Well, let's start this. He is either a bikie or ex-bikie. So it's either someone from his gang, or a rival gang." He groaned and picked up his ringing phone. "If I get one more call… hello it's Nick-"

"We have a suspect."

"Already?" he frowned. "Kinda not buying that."

"Can you come back to-"

"On my way." He put his phone in his pocket. "Fuck" he sighed. "You got this Louis?"

"Yeah, you should head back."

"Okay. See you later." Nick walked back to the car. He was so sick of his job. Hated it. He drove back and parked his car.

"Nick!"

"Phil."

"Can you come with me?"

"Course." He followed Phil down to the holding cells. "How do you know-?"

"We have had trouble with this person before. His name is Francis. Part of the Hells Legion gang."

Nick nodded and opened the door to the holding cell. "Francis."

"Nick."

"Didn't know I'd find you in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Asshole."

"I'm not the one who is-"

"Save it."

Nick sat down across from him. "So, what trouble have you been getting into?"

"None. I haven't done shit. Hey, can you let me out now?"

"Can't, sorry. I didn't put you in here."

"The fuck?"

"Sorry man. You're in here for questioning. Do you have any information, some good evidence suggesting you weren't there? I don't know whether it is you or someone else. Do you know who did it?"

"No, I didn't know Henry was still alive. I was told he was dead years ago." He shrugged. "You think it was me, Suit?"

Nick shrugged. "You damn bikies always seem to be killing each other. Sick of this shit. Making me have to do work" he grumbled.

Francis shrugged.

"Well, I am gonna question you. Where were you between six and eight this morning?"

"Home, then the garage."

"What garage?"

"Mechanics. The one about five, hell, maybe eight blocks from here."

"Don't know it."

Francis shrugged.

Of course he wouldn't be that helpful. Even if they did go back, Nick was still a cop.

Nick leaned back in his chair. "Well, now I gotta go see the on duty mechanic. Who was there this morning?"

"Don't know his name. It's run by a group of friends from down South. They are a good bunch. Don't ask too many questions. Also the young looking one that was there today things I'm cool looking" he chuckled.

"Bet he does. Probably a closet case."

"Fuck you Nick. You're just jealous cause no one thinks you're cool."

Nick was sure that no one thought he was cool, and was already at peace with that. He sighed. "Whatever. Well, let's hope the hick will tell me you were there."

"See ya Suit" Francis smirk, flipping the bird.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Real mature fuckwit."

"Blow me."

"I'll be right." Nick got up and walked out.

Phil raised a brow. "You know him?"

"We go back."

"So you think he is innocent?"

"I know he is innocent."

Phil shook his head. "I think you are wrong."

"Whatever. I am ducking out." Nick walked past him, bumping his shoulder against his.

Nick didn't like Phil. In Nick's opinion, Phil was just a pompous asshole. Phil wanted this 'promotion' that was apparently up for grabs, so he had actually started doing work and acting like the boss. Even though Nick was higher up than him, Nick just no longer gave a shit.

He drove back to the crime scene, located Louis and walked over. "Spoke to Francis-"

"Who?"

"The guy Phil thinks is the murderer. He is the only suspect at the present time."

Louis raised a brow. "You don't think this Francis guy is-"

"No."

"Okay. What is your proof?"

"I am about to go and get it."

"Okay, you want me to come?"

"Sure. You're probably the only person who would listen to Southern accents anyway."

Louis raised a brow. "Are we going to the South?"

"No. Apparently some hicks have set up shop up here. Francis was at their garage this morning."

"Let's go. Bradley, keep an eye on this shit. Nick and I are going."

"Look, Louis, just one question" Nick said quietly, getting in the car. "Can you not consider Phil for this so called promotion?"

"Phil? Never was considering him. Anyway, Blum is the man you have to speak to for that one."

"Thank god. Blum won't promote him."

Louis laughed. "I can't believe-"

"No, I didn't want to believe. He was there this morning bossing me about."

"He is just sad" sighed Louis.

Nick chuckled. "Can we stop for coffee?"

"Yes. Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis had had a busy morning. That morning only got busier when the cops showed up. Even though it was close to home time.

"Shit, bet this is about what happened with Keith last week!"

A tall, dark haired man walked in wearing a crisp suit. "Hello!"

"Hey" Ellis replied. He walked over. "Uhh… if this is about… um… last week-"

"Sport, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. I'm here to ask a few questions about this morning."

"It wasn't me."

The cop raised a brow. "Feeling guilty?"

"I went back and paid."

"What?"

"Huh?"

The cop looked confused. "Go on."

"This morning I went to Burger Tank for breakfast on my way to work and I forgot to pay, but I did go back and pay."

"Okay Kid, that had zero to do with what I am here to talk about."

"Thank god. I was-"

"This morning there was a murder downtown and I was wondering firstly, what time does your shop open?"

"Seven today. Closes midday. Who died?"

The cop ignored his question. "What time was your first customer?"

"Around seven-ish. I didn't kill nobody Officer, promise."

The cop sighed.

"Anyway, how do I even know you're a real cop? I haven't seen a badge or know your name" Ellis crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

The cop held up his badge. "Name's Nicolas Lissoni. The guy who is drinking coffee in my car is Louis. Did a biker come in here round seven-ish?"

Ellis eyes lit up at the sight of the badge. It was just too cool. "Yep. Francis I think he said. He was here til eight thirty when I finished workin' on his bike. Real nice. We were talkin' trucks an' bikes an' shit-"

"Sorry Kid, I don't care. Just wanted to confirm that Francis was here."

"He was" Ellis nodded.

"Did he pay by card?"

"We don't take card. We've only been here a little while so we're jus' takin' cash."

"I see."

Louis walked in. "Hey."

"Howdy."

"So, what's your name son?"

"I'm Ellis. But y'all can call me El."

"Nice to meet you Ellis. I'm sure Nick has made you feel uncomfortable, so I will try and fix that."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"So, did-"

"He saw Francis. Francis was here from seven-ish until eight thirty."

Ellis nodded. "Yep, that's right."

Louis nodded. He looked at Nick. "What do you think of this one?" he chuckled.

Ellis felt confused. Well, he had felt confused by the whole thing, but now he was more confused than before. "Um… can I ask what is goin' on?"

"Just getting Nick's opinion of you."

Ellis frowned. "Well, I don't know the point of gettin' each other's opinion of me, but I have lock up to do."

Louis looked at the car. "Sorry, hope we aren't holding you up."

"Nah, it's all good. If you need my help-"

"Do you live nearby?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, 'bout two blocks down. I'm rentin' an apartment with my buddies-"

"They work here too?"

"Yeah."

Louis looked at Nick, then back at Ellis. "Did you hear anything before you came to work?"

"Nope. But you can call my friends. They are home today."

"Okay" said Nick. "Do you have their numbers?"

"In the office next to the phone. Just use the phone in there if you wanna."

"Thanks Kid." He walked into the office.

Ellis looked at Louis. "Uh… so… Francis mentioned me? I'm confused."

"Nick spoke to Francis. I only came 'cause Nick said I would listen to you regardless of your Southern accent.

Ellis sighed. "I see."

Louis touched Ellis' shoulder. "Don't worry. I am sure he likes you."

Ellis looked at Louis. "What?" he started feeling confused again.

"He isn't put off by your accent."

"Well, I hope I was somewhat helpful regardless" he decided.

"You were. We now know that Francis was here."

"I'm glad I have been of use. I mean, Francis is one cool guy."

Nick wandered back out of the office. "Thanks for your cooperation Ellis."

"You're welcome Sir."

"Its helpful cause one of your friends heard gunshots. Shame it was at six twenty approximately meaning that could place Francis there." Nick sighed, biting his lip.

"So you are tryin' to prove Francis innocent? Okay." Ellis was intrigued. A cop trying to prove someone innocent? Why? What was the connection with Francis?

Louis looked at Nick who did nothing.

"Uh, do you guys want a coke?" Ellis offered.

"I'm fine thank you" said Louis. Just drank coffee."

"Sure Kid. What's the time?"

"Five past twelve."

"Shit."

Ellis passed Nick the coke, brows furrowed.

Louis looked at Nick. "You alright?"

"No. Today is so fucking shit."

"I bet you we will be doing overtime this week."

"I know we will be."

Ellis started to lock up.

"You finished?" Louis asked.

"Yep. Only open til twelve today."

"Then whose car is that?" Nick asked.

"That's my truck. Gonna work on it Monday."

"Do you want a lift home?" Louis asked.

"In the cop car?! Yes!"

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Louis. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Ellis looked at Nick. "Look, if you don't want to drop me home, just tell me man. I don't mind walking."

"Lock up and jump in" Nick sighed.

"Thanks man."

Nick and Louis walked out while Ellis locked up. Once he was done he met up with them by the car.

"Man, Dave is gonna be so jealous. I mean, he ain't ever been in a cop car before."

"What about that other one I talked to?" Nick asked.

"Keith? He has. Twice. Or maybe more… I distinctly remember two times."

"What for?"

"Pretty sure it was for being drunk and disorderly."

"Must be a redneck thing."

"That's not cool Nick. Seriously."

"You'll be right."

"Y'know, thanks for the offer, but I will walk. Apartments only a short walk." Ellis turned away, feeling irked that yet another person, and a cop at that, had brought up the whole 'redneck' thing. He started walking down the street. The fresh (fresh enough for city) air and leisurely strolling did nothing to curb the irritation that was bubbling inside. He was so sick of redneck jokes. He wasn't even sure why his friends and he had decided to move away from Savannah.

Back at the apartment he flopped on the lounge. "Keith can you order pizza?"

"Sure. You feeling okay El?"

"I'm starving."

"That ain't what your problem is. I know you better than that."

"Do you think… we really are 'just rednecks'?"

"Again?" he sighed.

"The cop that called-"

"What an asshole! Man, wait until Dave comes back. I am gon' tell him!"

"Yeah, but what will it accomplish?"

"Nothin'."

"Exactly."

Keith sighed. "But he is the one who suggested we move here." He looked at Ellis, brow raised. "You wanna go back to Savannah?"

"Real bad."

Keith nodded. "Yeah… sometimes I do. But… I asked a real pretty girl on a date, so… I hope it works out. It would make living here more… well, it'd make it better. You should look for someone."

"But if I don't… then I will be… alone."

Keith frowned. "I would never ditch you for a girl. I mean, if you go back to Savannah, I will too."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Keith sighed. "El, you're my best friend. We done everything together. We played together, went to school together, work together an' now we done moved up here together. I ain't lettin' you leave. Or I'll go with you. That is all. No ifs or buts."

Ellis smiled. "Thanks Keith."

"That's what friends are for. Also Dave already has a girlfriend. That is where he is now."

"What?! And he didn't tell me?!"

"He only told me cause I got it outta him."

"Damn he can be so sneaky."

"True."

The doorbell rang.

"Ten bucks Dave forgot his keys again" Keith chuckled. He opened the door. "Shit man. Who're you?"

"Nick. Guessing you're Mr. Drunk and Disorderly. I'm here to see Ellis."

Ellis rolled his eyes. "Keith, that is the cop that called-"

"Oh, right. Whatcha doin' here, huh? Gonna insult Ellis again? Cause that shit just ain't cool man."

"I'm here to apologize."

Ellis was surprised. He could only imagine Louis was the one who had got Nick to apologize, but he would accept it. "Come in Nick."

"Oh, thanks." He looked around the room, making Ellis feel slightly exposed. "Nice place you got."

"Thanks" said Keith. Only because he was the one who had found the three bedroom apartment.

"You can really tell that three single men live here" Nick smirked, looking at discarded clothes, dirty dishes and empty beer bottles.

"Uh… I'm the only single guy here."

Nick looked at Ellis. "You're the single one? Shit, your other friend must be ridiculously attractive. I mean, you aren't bad Ellis, but Keith here isn't much to look at and you're the single man? What is wrong with you?"

Ellis wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not, so he didn't say anything out of extreme confusion.

"Well, since you are that single, I will take you out to meet people. Think of it as my way of apologizing for the redneck comment."

"I will be right. Thanks for the offer though."

Nick nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm sorry again Ellis. I didn't… want to offend you."

"That's okay. Just don't bother me again Nick."

Nick frowned. "If I need you for evidence-"

"Call me, that's it though."

"Deal Kid. Well… I will head off. Gotta get back to work anyway. Nice to meet you Keith."

"Yeah, you too."

Nick nodded. "Bye Ellis."

Ellis waved and watched Nick leave.

"I think he likes you" Keith laughed.

"Nah, he is just a jackass whose work partner woulda made him apologize."

Keith shrugged. "Well, when he said he was gon' take you to meet people I am guessin' he was jus' gon' take you to dinner or somethin'."

"Pfft! As if."

Keith sat down on the lounge. "Well, you don't have to believe me, but I know you could be interested in him if he was a) nice to you and b) you gave him a chance."

"Neither is gon' happen."

Keith chuckled. "Just a suggestion El. You're lonely, he seems to like you-"

Ellis sat next to him. "Don't worry about the pizza. I ain't hungry."

Keith sighed. "Just lonely."

"I ain't."

"You could be."

"But I ain't."

Keith shrugged. "Okay. I'll leave you be." He got up and walked into his room. Ellis could hear the TV turn on and the Xbox start up.

Ellis sighed and leaned back into the lounge.

There was no way he could 'like' Nick. Just as there was no way that Nick would 'like' him. Not that he cared. He knew he would meet the one soon. He had a feeling.

Keith walked out of his room and looked at Ellis. "If you think about the other person that much, it means you already like 'em" Keith smirked, grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge.

Ellis blushed.

Keith just grinned and walked back into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick walked back into his office. He sighed and sat down.

"No luck?" Louis asked.

"Yep. So much luck. Still alive. Still got this job. Still a single, twice divorced, still good looking man."

"Yeah, you probably got a year or two left of your looks."

"Ugh. I am sure that I have more than just two years."

"Okay. Three" he chuckled. "But you aren't getting any younger Nick."

Nick sighed. "I will find someone. I just have to-"

"Stop sleeping around?"

"Yes- no! No… maybe? I was going to say settle down, but whatever."

"If you stop sleeping around it makes it easier to settle."

"Whatever. How long have you been with your girl now?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Four years."

"Shit. My first marriage didn't even last fourteen months." He grabbed his cigarette pack and lighter. "Smoke break." He got up and walked outside. Lighting a cigarette, he leaned against the wall.

He sighed as the cigarette burned down to orange. He put it out against the wall. He didn't bother lighting another one. He walked back inside and was greeted by a pissed off Rupert Blum. Blum was a tall, thin man with the personality of a lemon.

"Lissoni, what's going on?"

"With what?"

"The murder. Our suspect."

"I have spoken to a few people. Uh… Ellis said he, Francis, was at the garage between seven and eight thirty. I also spoke to his roommate Keith who said he heard gunshots at six twenty."

"Anything else?"

"Still looking for leads."

"Today you do overtime. I want as much found out today as you can. Louis is going back out and I expect you to do the same."

Nick nodded. "Okay boss, I'm out." Nick walked back inside, bumping into Blum on the way.

"Nicolas, watch yourself."

"Whatever." He grabbed the keys and walked back out. All he had to do was see what other leads he could find.

He drove back to the scene. A few of the guys were still there.

"Nick" one said.

He looked around. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we start packing up?"

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you have to."

"Thanks Nick."

He nodded and looked what was surrounding the scene.

A park. A few small houses that looked empty. And a multi-level, 24/7 car park. Nothing much of use except the fact that the place was absolutely deserted. That was something.

But what was the motive?

Why this guy?

Who did it?

These were the questions he needed answered.

These were the things he needed to find out.

And he knew he could solve this. He just needed the right leads.

…

He hated finishing late.

He hated even just going to work.

Today had sucked.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the whiskey bottle, pouring himself a drink. "Just one" he murmured to himself. "One is fine. Two is bad." Who the fuck was he kidding? He wanted to get wasted. It made life easier.

He sat down on the lounge, setting the bottle on the coffee table. He leaned back in his chair, dejected. He wasn't proud of most of the things in his life. Hell, he couldn't list something he was. Everything he did ended in failure. He had no idea how he had managed to become a cop. Sheer luck and the fact that several others dropped out through training where he persevered. He wanted to finish something other than rehab.

He finished his drink and carefully poured himself another drink. He sighed and sipped at it, feeling tired from work.

"Why do I even bother?" he murmured to himself. "What is the point…" he forgot what he was rambling about and felt even more pissed off. He stood up and walked around the studio apartment, clumsily undressing himself while holding what was left of his drink. He hung his clothes over the back of a dining chair, grabbed the whiskey bottle and topped up his glass. He sighed and decided to just drink from the bottle, which he did, until he eventually passed out on the couch.

…

He woke up half way through the night, raging headache and stomach cramping. He groaned and stumbled to the bathroom, throwing up in toilet. "Fuck" he groaned. "Teach me to drink on an empty stomach" he berated himself with that line for what felt like the millionth time in his life.

He sat up and leaned against the wall, irritated with himself. He always regretted drinking. It didn't matter how many AA meetings he had been to, or how often he would drag himself to the hospital after almost passing out, he could never stop. He wasn't even sure why. He just drank, and drank and hoped that eventually, he would just come to his senses and stop. Five years too late. Since his second divorce he was even more out of it than usual. At least his coke habit was gone. Almost lost his job over that. Yayo was no longer a weakness. He thought about it occasionally, but he never bothered going out of his way to get some.

He rubbed his temples, his head throbbing more. He wanted to take asprin, but he didn't know if he could take tablets, let alone have something to eat with it. He got up, groaning, and managed to walk back to the bed. He lay in the mess of sheets, wishing he was sober.

He rolled over on his side, wrapping himself up in the sheets like a cocoon. He closed his eyes and finally found peaceful sleep.

...

Louis walked into Nick's office. "Hey man. Going out for dinner with Zoey on Friday night."

Nick looked up at him, bleary eyed and head pounding. He rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Well, you should bring someone too. Ellis maybe?"

Nick laughed loudly. "Oh man, Ellis? I can do better."

Louis raised a brow. "You're thirty five. I bet you you can't."

"I'm thirty-fuckin'-six Lois. You're betting with me?"

"I am."

"Well, I can do better than Ellis."

Louis chuckled. "Well, if you wanna come Friday night let me know."

"Well, I can do better than Ellis, but Ellis is playing hard to get" Nick sighed, leaning back on his office chair, wishing he had asprun for the damn hangover. "Told me not to bother him again when I stopped by the other day."

Louis chuckled. "Man, he really is keen on you."

"You are an idiot. I'm the last person he wants-"

"How do you know?"

"What makes you so sure? Anyway, since when were you a matchmaker?"

"Sometimes you just know" he shrugged. "Also, I know you aren't picky with who you choose to sleep with."

"Real nice-"

"I will rephrase that. You aren't picky with genders, as long as they are hot. Ellis isn't too bad."

Nick sighed and leaned back. "Louis, go away."

Louis shrugged. He leaned on Nick's desk. "Just tell him you wanna go for a beer."

"No."

"I will do it for you" he smirked, grabbing Nick's phone.

"Louis!"

Louis' fingers worked quick as he texted Ellis.

Nick tackled him to the floor, which wasn't the best move for his hangover, and tried to grab the phone, but instead he knocked Louis' hand who sent the message.

"Shit Nick" Louis said, pushing Nick away.

"What did you type?" Nick gasped.

Louis shrugged. "Take it back." He passed the phone back to Nick.

Nick took the phone in his hand, looking at it like it was the most evil thing in the world. Then it vibrated. "Shit" he dropped it, sitting up from the floor. He looked at the phone and pressed on the message icon.

Louis hovered around, watching the scene unfold. "What's it say?"

"None of your fuckin' business." Nick couldn't believe the reply he received. He grinned.

Louis smiled. "Guessing it was good news?"

"Well, I will be joining you for your double date on Friday."

"Told you you should have just messaged him."

Nick scrolled up to read the message Louis had sent.

Ellis, sorry for being an asshole, join me for beer Friday night, Nicolas x debcijdjcwdcijbdwbck

Nick frowned. "What is the 'x'?"

"It's a kiss. Duh."

"What the fuck Louis?"

"He said yes, didn't he?"

"Hopefully he thought it was part of whatever the fuck that last bit was."

"That was when you tackled me." Louis slipped the phone from Nick's hand. "He didn't end his message with a kiss. 'Hi Nick, yeah, okay, Friday night would suit. Where are we meeting?' That's cute" Louis chuckled.

"Shut up."

"What are you two idiots doing?"

Nick looked up at Blum.

Louis but his lip. "Hey, uh… well, just…"

"Anything new?" Blum asked, ignoring Louis' attempt.

"Not yet Sir" said Nick, standing back up.

"Well, stop clowning around and get back to work."

"Yes Sir."

"Nick, I like you, you do your work, you get shit done, but lately you're just… you seem distracted. What is going on?"

"Nick has a boyfriend" Louis whispered.

Blum looked at Louis, slightly amused. Which Nick always thought was a creepy look on the man.

Nick pushed Louis lightly. "Ignore him, I am not seeing anyone."

"They probably wouldn't be able to put up with you anyway."

"Harsh."

Louis laughed. "Ah, man, that was great."

Blum smiled, seemingly happy his point of view was appreciated. "How is Zoey?"

"Good. She is going great."

"Good. She is Lovely girl."

"Her dad wants me to propose, but she wants to finish college before we get married."

"She is almost finished though, right?"

"She graduates this year."

Blum looked back at Nick. "I guess you advised him not to get married?"

"No. Zoey isn't like my ex's."

Blum raised a brow. "I think the problem is you, not your ex's."

Louis laughed. "That's what I say!"

"Well Louis, you're right."

Nick sighed, not appreciative of the fact his boss and work partner were laughing at him.

"But Nick does have a date."

"It's nothing like that, he is just joining-" Nick didn't want to say dinner. Dinner was a date, wasn't it? Joining him for a beer? Now that shit was manly.

"The suspense for Friday night is killing him" Louis chuckled.

Blum chuckled, which was slightly more terrifying than when he smiled.

"Look, this isn't about my love life, or lack of, we have shit to do Louis."

"That's why I have been saying" sighed Blum, waving his hands exasperatedly. "Jesus Christ."

Nick rolled his eyes and walked out, Louis hi-fiving Blum on the way out.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're an ass Louis."

"You're just annoyed cause Blum and me are right."

"Whatever."

"So, you are keen to see Ellis?" he joked.

"Don't want to hear the name 'Ellis' again, 'kay?"

"Ellis? Ellis, Ellis, Ellis?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Lemme tell you, I'm keen to see Zoey again."

"Because it's been a whole six hours since you saw her last?"

"Six and a half. She had to catch an earlier bus today."

"Wow, sorry man. Must be killing you."

"Not as much as you not seeing Ellis for over thirty six hours."

"Fuck off, I don't even like him."

"Then why did you invite him to dinner tomorrow night?"

Nick looked at Louis, who seemed totally oblivious to Nick's internal breakdown fuelled by a crippling headache and general irritation with everything in his life. "You invited him! He is some sort of fuckin' help in this case, but you think I should make it romantic. I have standards. He would be scraping at the bottom of the barrel down from 'potential-'"

"You are such a drama queen."

"Well you should stop trying to set me up with a hick."

"You two are still fighting about this?" Blum asked, walking past them.

Nick groaned. "Goddammit."

Louis laughed. "Ah, bet you can't wait for dinner tomorrow now."

"I want to skip out on it."

"Aw, don't be like that. Ellis seems keen."

"He doesn't seem anything. He replied via a fucking text message. Can we just get shit done?"

"Sure. The quicker this day goes, the quicker dinner will come 'round."

"Ugh" Nick sighed. "Okay, please can we not talk about tomorrow night?"

"Fine."

...

Today had been frankly, shit. Three days and nothing. Fuckin nothing.

God this case was shit. Blum wanted someone arrested, Louis and Nick had to make sure it was the right person.


End file.
